Delameur's Demons
by DeLeMeur
Summary: Cossette only wanted to be Captain. But when she steals Captain Jack Sparrow's ship, she ends up with alot more than she bargained for. R&R!
1. What happened to yer hair?

The fiercly dark wood felt like silk under Cossette Delameur's small worn hands. She smiled at the drunk sailor and his friend pointing and shouting at their ship shrinking into the horizon. Cossette had not been born a thief. Her life began almost 23 years ago on a wealthy plantation. Her father was a merchant and in line for govenor.

Her mother had disappeared. She was swarmed immediatley with large dresses, hats, canes, gloves, ribbons, shoes, and laces of all kinds. She could remember the contentness of her heart at the age of 10. She was simply the most envied young girl in her small providence in St.Tropez, France. How naive she was. Her naivity came to a sudden halt on her 13th birthday.

Most of her life she had been cared for by her two maids. Her father had lovingly ignored her , and once again had succeeded to miss her birthday.

Not concerned Cossette played in the aray of gifts and flowers that she was showered in. She longed for the gift with her father's name attached. When none was found by the end of the day she sadly slipped into her night gown and fell into a light sleep.

Near dawn the whole house seemed to shake at the slamming of a door. Cossette jumped from bed and rushed to her father's room out of habit. There she found a pirate. Her first encounter but not her last. The pirate took one look at the girl in her curls and ribbons and snatched her. She let not a sound seep between her lips as she was carried onto the small but elegant ship.

Now ten years later she was succesfully sailing away on her very own ship. Captain at last! She breathed in the aroma of the sea. Her adoptive father, Captain Josam Hirash, had died only a few months ago. This stolen property would be named after him. _The Hirash. _

She smiled and felt her wearyness come over her. Cossette knew that a woman pirate, even in a perfect world, could not be captain of a ship. So she had trained herself in the art of acting like a man. Her name would simply be Captain Delameur. She tugged at the messy auburn hair under her hat. It was cut just above her jawline. Her unruly waves made it look worse than she had planned. But then again, a man wouldn't care!

She laughed out loud as she rounded the corner of Tortuga. She knew that if a ship had gone missing , the last place a pirate would look, is where it was taken from.

Cossette docked the large ship and headed into the messy town. Her eyes lit up when she saw the familiar orange ting of the candles outside the local tavern.

She pulled off her hat and swayed through the doors. The sudden stench of ale, rum and sweat filled her nostrils. Her grin spread into a full smile.

She sat down at the bar and ordered 5 pints of rum. The sullen pirate next to her ordered twice as many.

"D'you really need all that to quench your thirst?" She asked astonishingly.

"You have no clue about my thirst." He answered with a shake of his head.

"What might your troubles be then?" She continued turning towards him

"My ship, the thing took forever to finally come to be in MY name , and now, tis been stolen!" He replyed.

Cossette noticed that he had a strange but still more attractive silouette. The dim lights made it difficult to see.

"Shall we take a walk?" She asked, wanting to see if he was worth spending her first night as captain with.

He nodded, grabbed a pint and followed her out the door.

Cossette widened the tear in the front of her shirt a bit and situated her pants low on her hips...Just in case.

The strange but attractive pirate payed attention only to this woman's strange hair.

He had never seen a woman with such short hair!

"What happened to yer hair love?" he asked removing his hat.

"Cut it..to be inconspicuous and all." she replyed.

He nodded and removed his hat. In the moonlight Cossette was taken aback by this man's features. He was very exotic to say the least.

"What was the name of yer ship?" She asked trying to stop her knees from knocking together.

"The Black Pearl..." He said dreamily.

Her heart stopped for a moment.

"Well lovely talking to you...must be going." She shook the man's hand quickly and began walking away.

The man ran after her. "Wait luv whats yer name?"

"Delameur." She stopped and grinned.

"And you?" She asked.

"Sparrow...Captain Jack Spar..." He stopped and squinted into the distance.

"MY SHIP!!!!"


	2. Twas nice mettin ye love

THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A VERY MATURE SCENE SO YE BE WARNED

* * *

Cossette raced after the drunk pirate.

She ran through her actions quickly in her head making sure that no evidence was left behind of her being on the ship.

As they boarded she watched the captain run in circles around the ship.

Her heart felt like a stone in her chest.

Her dream had been shattered once again.

She felt her short choppy hair and sighed.

"I'll be going then..." She said trying to alert Jack of her exit.

"Oh, no ye wont be!" Jack shouted running to Cossette.

"Yer te celebrate with me!"

She laughed a little at his antics.

Jack grabbed her by the hand and lead her to his cabin.

Cossette looked around the lush room and her heart grew a bit heavier.

This could of been HER room.

After the captain pulled two bottles of rum out of a cupboard he handed one to Cossette.

She pulled out the cork and took a long slow drink.

After pulling back the now half empty bottle, she was feeling better.

Cossette watched Jack move about the room.

His hands ran over everything in sight.

She saw him more clearly in the candelit room.

He was simply gorgeous.

"Delameur?" Jack asked with his back to Cossette.

"Yes.." She answered uncertainly.

"What be yer first name love?" He inquired further.

She finished off the bottle.and tossed it to the floor and stood.

She walked toward the pirate and got as close as she could to his ear without touching her lips to it.

"Cossette." She whispered.

Jack closed his eyes.

Her breath on his neck was intense.

He in turn finished his bottle and threw it to the floor.

Jack turned suddenly and grabbed this beautiful creature's face.

"Cossette." He whispered.

She stared at his lips waiting for the alchohol to kick in.

Jack did that for her though.

He moved his hands to her neck and traced her hairline with his finger.

The former Captain Delameur closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his hands.

He grabbed a fistful of hair and guided her mouth to his.

She felt his soft lips against hers and then the rum kicked in.

She grabbed his waist and pressed his body against hers.

Jack moaned and pressed his hand further into her small neck.

Cossette did not care at this point whether or not she knew this man well.

As long as this man could do what men were put on this earth to do ... she knew him well enough.

Jack traced her collar-bone with one finger until he reached the tear in her shirt.

He grabbed a jagged edge in one hand and ripped the front of her shirt clean down to her belly button.

Cossette moaned with rage.

Jack took one of her breasts into his mouth and teased it with his toungue.

Cossette's heart was racing so hard she knew Jack must of felt it against his lips.

She grabbed a few dreadlocks and pulled him up to her level again.

She began kissing his neck as her hands made a trail to his pants.

Jack smiled against her hair.

This one was good.

She unbuckled his belt and untied his sash, throwing them to the ground in unison.

She could now feel the extent of his manhood against her.

She smiled in anticipation and undid the button on his breeches before pulling them off.

After that it was only a matter of seconds before both were stark naked on the bed.

Cossette tumbled on top of Jack and positioned herself above him.

She closed her eyes as she slid herself over him.

Jack watched her face as she moved against him.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the rush he got from feeling her skin move along his body.

He ran a hand up her smooth back and felt her arch against it.

Cossette felt herself rising to unreachable heights, so close to her breaking point when Jack grabbed her around the waist and pushed her under him.

He buried himself deep inside of her and began to thrust powerfully into her until he felt her tighten around him.

Cossette couldn't control herself any longer.

She began wimpering against the captain's neck.

Jack tensed when he heard her voice surrender to her sensations.

He then himself reached his breaking point, and with a low roar he released his tension into her.

Cossette lay breating heavily against Jacks chest.

Jack pulled himself out of her and lay next to her.

"Twas nice meeting ye love." He whispered into her hair.

"Oh you too Captain."

* * *

THERES MORE!!! R&R!!!! 


	3. Celebacy

DISCLAIMER: i own cossette and my brian which thought of her...thats all though

* * *

Cossette's head pounded against the silky pillow.

She groaned and opened her eyes.

The sunlight streamed through the fairly decent sized cabin window and hit her eyes.

A blinding flash of orange burst from the window and sent Cossette's body hurtling into what seemed to be an endless dark abyss.

Suddenly she felt as though she were surrounded by water.

The water was so cold that it felt as though it was turning to ice around her.

As the darkness turned into a dim foggyness, Cossette saw that the water really was freezing her into a solid position.

With just her head above the now ice, Cossette saw a scene playing out before her.

She saw Jack clutching a bundle wrapped in ecentric fabric as he dashed through exotic trees and shrubbery.

Cossette saw now that he was on a beach, and she was frozen mere feet away from the shore line.

A sharp scream was heard and Cossette saw Jack stop dead in his tracks.

The bundle was disappearing, leaving just the brightly colored cloth.

Jack yelled in frustration and clung to the cloth.

_"I MUST NOT LOSE YOU!"_ He shouted into the empty fabric.

Everything went dark again.

Cossette opened her eyes to see that she was back in Jack's cabin.

She felt her skin and realized that it was damp and cold.

She shivered out of fear and cold.

She had experienced visions such as these, but none so aggressive or vivid as the one she had just seen.

Memories of the night before flashed into her mind.

She looked around for signs of the Captain.

All she saw was the discarded belt and sash from the night before.

She sighed and sat up holding her head in her hands.

At least her headache was gone.

She shook the fear edging at the back of her mind out of her head and dressed quickly.

Cossette exited the cabin just in time to see the last inch of land disappear on the horizon.

Jack looked up from his post at the stern and was met with a pair of very unhappy eyes.

He swallowed hard and made his way to Cossette.

"And what exactly do ye think gives ye right to just pick up and take me with ye to god knows where!?!?!?" She shouted at him.

"Ye were thrashin about and yellin' so I just avoided the conflict entirely and left ye here." He explained.

"Your way of thinking MR Sparrow completely BAFFLES me !!!" Cossette shouted as she walked back into the cabin.

Jack shook his head and walked away from his cabin.

The farther away the better.

As Cossette sat pouting on the bed a revelation came to her.

Seeing that as of right now, nothing could be done to get her off of this ship ,she remembered that revenge can be ever so sweet.

She gracefully stood from the bed and waltzed over to the rum filled cabinet above the captain's desk.

LOCKED!

She grunted mentally.

Pulling herself together she stode over to the door and with a quick whip of her hair walked into the deck.

Jack turned when he heard the cabin doors open.

Immediately he winced, expecting another attack on his sanity.

Cossette smiled and walked up to stern beside Jack.

"I would like to apologize Captain Sparrow." She said doing a mock curtsey.

Jack smiled in much relief.

"Apology accepted."

Cossette placed her hand out in signal for a handshake, but when Jack's hand was in place she pulled him close to her and whsipered in his ear,

"I'm very, VERY sorry."

Jack's eyes fluttered.

Cossette's other hand began roaming his thigh.

"How sorry love?" Jack answered in a low growl.

"You'll just have to find out darling." Cossette whispered as she pulled away and walked back towards the cabin.

Jack cleared his throat and placed his hands back on the wheel of the ship.

"Women."

Cossette smirked as she used the new found key to lock the door of CAPTAIN Sparrow's cabin behind her and then continued to put it's usefullness to test on the rum cabinet.

When the oak doors swung open she grabbed an arm full of bottles and opened the door beside the bed that lead to the small balcony.

She relished in the sound of the cork popping out of the bottle.

"A pirate's life for me!" She shouted placing the bottle to her lips.

A few moments later the emty bottle was tossed over the railing in front of her and the next was opened.

This ritual continued for at least the next half hour.

Beginning her 7th bottle Cossette sat down against the open doorway to the balcony.

She pulled her legs into a crisscross pattern and set the bottle between them.

She reached into the leg of one of her boots and pulled out a small piece of wrinkled parchment paper.

_"La mer, Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs  
A des reflets d'argent  
La mer, Des reflets changeants  
Sous la pluie"_

Cossette began singing the words she saw.

_"La mer, Au ciel d'été confond  
Ses blancs moutons  
Avec les anges si purs  
La mer bergère d'azur  
Infinie_

_Voyez  
Près des étangs  
Ces grands roseaux mouillés  
Voyez  
Ces oiseaux blancs  
Et ces maisons rouillées_

_La mer, Les a bercés  
Le long des golfes clairs  
Et d'une chanson d'amour  
La mer, A bercé mon coeur pour la vie"_

She opened her eyes realizing that she knew the words by heart.

Cossette smiled and finished her bottle of rum.

Jack saw the sky beginning to fade orange.

Terror suddenly shot through him when he realized that the demon woman , as he now liked to call her, had been alone in HIS cabin all day.

"GIBBS!" Jack shouted in the direction of a portly man with exaggerated facial hair.

"WHEEL!"

With that out of the way he stomped to his cabin and yanked on the doorknob.

Locked.

He reached for his keys.

Suddenly he remembered a small hand running across his thigh.

"DELAMEUR!!!!" He shouted pounding on the door.

No reply

"COSSETTE DELAMEUR!"

Jack pounded feverishly ignoring the pain of the wood against his hands.

Cossette jumped when she realized that someone was knocking on the cabin door.

The pile of empty and half empty rum bottles clanked together as she stood.

The room was spinning as she stumbled to the door.

"Coming!" She shouted as she tryed to aim the key at the keyhole.

Jack heard a familiar click and trust the door open.

The fast movement caused cossette to fall directly on her back.

When he opened the door Jack scanned the room for Cossette.

"Ow."

He looked down to see a very disoriented woman rubbing the back of her head.

He rolled his eyes and offered her a hand to help her up.

Cossette took it gratefully momentarily forgetting her purpose.

"WAIT!" She shouted.

"You are an arse." She slurred.

Jack smelled the alchohol on her breath and looked past her to the balcony.

His heart sunk at the sight of all of his bottles lain askew.

Jack rushed upon Cossette and held her face in his hands.

"What exactly makes ye think ye can just destroy MY property!?" He asked through grittted teeth.

"Dunno, but it must be something like what made ye think you could just KIDNAP me!!!" She shouted in response.

"Well I figured a HARLOT such as yerself would like an escape!" Jack shouted back, mere inches from Cossette's face.

Cossette rared back to slap Jack across the face.

Jack took advantage of her drunken state and grabbed her wrist.

He threw her against the bed.

"Sleep in the medical quarters." He hissed from above her.

Cossette picked her slightly more sober self up and left the room with what dignity she had left.

"Attractiveness does not give ye the right to not at least TRY in bed." She said over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

Jack picked up a now empty rum bottle and tossed it at the door.

"Celebacy is starting to look better every day."

* * *

R&R pleaaaaase , i worked very hard on this chapter!! 

I have a HUUUUGE surpise coming up in the next couple of chapters but i need motivation!!!

thanks to **lily rose redrider**

can't wait to read your next review!!


	4. I'll help you luv

This is the chapter where it all begins folks!!

* * *

"Blasted good-for nothing pirate scum." Cossette muttered under her breath as she rummaged around for blankets and other accommodations in the medical cabin.

When she was satisfied she settled herself onto the incredibly small stiff cot in the corner of the room.

The room smelled of sickness and medical supplies.

Cossette closed her eyes but instead of the darkness she was expecting a scene played out before her eyes.

A woman was laying on a medical cot.

Her hair was long and full of sun drenched curls.

The tips of her hair dripped with blood.

The woman rolled her head to the side revealing a path of blood that trailed all the way to her thighs.

The sight of so much blood made Cossette cringe.

As Cossette looked around the room she saw that there was a few unorthadox pirates searching desperatley through cabinets and drawers.

Every now and then they would rush back to the woman's side with gauze or bandages.

Cossette could not make out the extent of the owman's injuries or what had caused them.

There was a circle of pirates surrounding her offering suggestions.

All Cossette could see was the upper half of her body.

The door to the room burst open.

A pirate, whom she recognized as first-mate Gibbs, was dragging Jack in by the arm.

When Jack saw the woman he nearly collapsed.

"No." He said barely above a whisper.

"Help her!" He demanded looking at a frusterated make-shift doctor.

"We're doing what we can Captain." The pirate replyed.

The woman began moving her head again slowly.

"Jack." She whispered shakily.

"Here luv, here I am." Jack said rushing to her side.

He took her hand and tryed to catch her gaze.

Her eyes were closed and Cossette couldn't make out who it was for all of the blood and dirt smeared on her face.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." She whispered his name as though in a dream.

"Luv?" Jack said on the verge of tears.

Suddenly the woman's eyes shot open.

Her eyes were so blue they made it impossible for Cossette to look any longer.

The woman let out a magnificent scream before Cossette was suddenly and finally surrounded by blackness.

Cossette opened her eyes.

She realized that this was in fact the room she had seen.

Eerily she also realized that she was laying exactly where the woman had been laying.

"I'm gettin' outta here." She said quickly grabbing her blankets and pillows and heading onto the deck.

She crept out of her room and into a dark corner at the stern of the ship near the entrance to the galley.

The shadows surrounding her protected her from anyone who might be roking the night shift.

Cossette wrapped the blankets around her and curled up on the cool deck.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet salty sea air.

She pushed her previous premonition out of her mind.

As the alchohol in her system subsided she began to feel sick.

"_Oh great another hang-over_." She thought as she curled up in a tighter ball.

The next morning Jack awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door.

He opened one eye and peered out the window to the balcony.

It was barely dawn.

The pounding continued.

"What the bloody hell is it!?" He demanded sitting up.

"Captain theres..uh...something that requires yer immediate assistance." A shaky voice urged.

"How immediate?" Jack asked now pulling on his breeches and boots.

"It concerns the lady aboard the ship." The voiced continued.

"Damn Delameur." Jack muttered opening the door.

As he walked out of his cabin he saw a hoard of pirates circled around the entrance of the galley.

Curiously he walked closer and budged his way in.

Cossette was laying in a heap of blankets shaking violently and and moaning as though she had been shot.

"Clear a way dammnit and prepare the medical quarters!" Jack ordered.

The crew dissipated as Jack knelt down to Cossette.

"Cossette." He said trying to wake her.

She moaned in response.

Jack now saw that she was sweating and soon discovered after touching her head that she had an incredible fever.

Jack carefully picked her up and carried her to the medical cabin.

As the sea air hit her her teeth began chattering violently.

He pushed her closer to his bare chest as he kicked open the door.

He layed Cossette down on the bare cot.

"Go get the blankets and pillows from the deck and strip what you can from my bed. Bring it here immediately!" Jack shouted to the young pirate who was sterilizing the utinsels in some boiling water.

He rushed from the room and reappeared with what Jack had requested.

Jack went to work quickly, wrapping Cossette in the blankets and surrounding her with pillows to make her more comfortable.

Her shaking subsided and he noticed that her teeth were not chattering anymore.

Jack took a piece of cloth and soaked it in the previously boiling water.

He rung it out and placed it on Cossette's forehead.

"Je veux morir." She moaned seeming to relax.

"Shhh" Jack shushed her moving the cloth to her cheeks.

"Je ne veux pas etre ici!" She said more forcefully.

"Darling I speak very little French." Jack tried to explain.

"Prends-moi de sortir cette salle!" She yelled now opening her eyes.

"Luv, I don't know-" Jack started trying to explain again but was cut off.

Cossette grabbed his arm and continued shouting in her native tongue, "Je dois quitter maintenant!"

Jack held up a finger and rushed to the crew's quarters.

He grabbed the cabin boy that they had picked of near France, and shoved him all the way up to the medical cabin.

When they got there Cossette was sitting up clutching a blanket around her, with her blood-shot eyes opened wide.

"Translate, she speaks French." Jack explained shoving the boy at Cossette.

"Quel est le probleme?" The boy asked her what was wrong in French.

"Quelque chose de terrible va se produire dans cette salle, et jai besoin de la quitter." Cossette repmyed moving her hands dramaticly around the room.

"She said that something terrible is going to happen in this room and she wants out." He turned to Jack and explained.

"Ok." Jack said picked her up with the blankets and carried her to his cabin.

He layed her on his bed and once again grabbed the small French boy.

"Ask her what is making her feel ill." He now said to the boy.

He continued to ask her in French, "Que-cest que vous rendre malade?"

Cossette only pointed to her lower stomach.

"I need help." She said looking at Jack shamefully.

"I'll help you luv."

* * *

Ok so they will find out in the next two chapters what is wrong , but i need motivating reviews so you can find out too!!!

by the way, if your wondering what cossette is yelling about in French, basically she wants out of that room.

ok well thanks AGAIN to **lily rose redrider** and also to **Dereura**!

I love me some reviews!

_A Toute a l'heure!_

See you later!


	5. She must be impure

Not too very eventfull, but definately a necessary chapter to understand the rest of the story.

we will learn Jack's plot!

DISCLAIMER: I own my brain and Cossette. Nothing else..:(

* * *

Jack sat next at his desk reviewing a map of the surrounding islands.

He was trying to remember at which ones he would be able to find a decent doctor.

Unfortunately most of the islands in their current vicinity were tribal.

That meant that they would only find medical help in the form of spiritual healings.

He rolled the map up and placed it where it belonged, then pulled out a map that showed islands that could be reached in about 2 months time.

The closest just happened to be Port Royal.

Convienently Jack had been given a pardon to this port and would take the opportunity here to reload his supply of rum.

Cossette stirred in the bed behind him.

He turned around just as her eyes flickered open.

"How ye feelin' this mornin luv?" Jack asked as sweetly as he could muster.

It had been about a week since the crew found her on the deck.

Her condition had steadily improved, but she still had a few rough days here and there.

"I'm alright." She replyed propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well if ye need me I'll be ...somewhere else." Jack said uneasily as he stood and walked from the room.

It was very difficult for him to act compassionate.

In all honesty he couldn't stand Cossette.

She seemed to act as though she were the only person on the planet , and it killed him to feel so obligated to give her the attention she desired.

He knew she was ill and that wouldn't be his problem if he hadn't taken her with him.

But he needed a woman.

Jack walked to the galley and sat at the large wooden table.

Here he pulled a worn piece of leather from his vest pocket.

On it was a french island.

There was supposedly a treasure somewhere along the shoreline.

It was planted there long ago by Black Bart.

Supposedly.

In Tortuga, Jack had spoken to a mystical woman who explained about the treasure.

_"Only a woman's blood can cure the treasure of the curse." The old woman told him_

_"Any woman?" Jack had asked skeptically._

_"A woman who is impure?" She continued._

_"In what way?" Jack inquired growing more and more doubtful._

_"She must have lain with he who claims the treasure his."_

That's where Cossette came in.

She was just the last piece of the puzzle.

If she died , all hope of Jack getting the treasure anytime soon was lost.

However cold that seemed, was just as cold as Jack felt towards Cossette.

Cossette sat up in Jack's bed.

She loathed the man.

Not only did he kidnap her without permission, he was the entire reason that she was not already a Captain.

She also had suspicions that he poisoned her.

They were very dim suspicions, but suspicions in the least.

Cossette wasn't too unhappy, considering that had taken over Jack's cabin.

She smirked remembering the first night after her "incident".

Jack slept on the floor because he didn't want to "catch" anything.

Cossette's smirk fell into a frown.

The pain she felt that morning was worse than almost anything she could remember.

Her whole body hurt it seemed, even though the pain had originated from her lower abdomen.

Cossette had assessed the situation and had come to the conclusion that she had probably given herself alchohol poisoning.

It would make alot of sense.

After the first few days Cossette felt pretty much as good as new.

Jack couldn't know that though.

If he did she would lose all of the pampering she had been getting!

Cossette sighed and threw the covers to the side.

As she stood and began stretching, Jack opened the door and began walking in.

Cossette looked up and immediately bent over holding her stomach.

"Oooh" She moaned to make it more realistic.

"What are ye doin'?" Jack yelled as he forced her back into bed.

"I wanted to get up and eat something but I..I just couldn't" Cossette replyed with puppy dog eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back." He said walking from the room to gather some breakfast for "her highness".

Cossette grinned.

Life is good.

* * *

That's what SHE thinks!!!

trust me, you want to stick around!!! It's going to get reeaaaalllly good!!!

thanks to **Dereura **and **Funkyflamingo**

I love me some reviews

I'm not updating until I get reviews!!!


	6. Sea monster of a woman

Thanks to all of my REVIEWERS you make me happy!

* * *

Cossette sat on the balcony on Jack's cabin with a bucket of warm water and a washcloth.

Another week had passed.

She dipped the washcloth into the water and began wiping down her arms and legs.

She then continued to wash her face and the rest of her anatomy.

When she was done she dumped the bucket over the rail and sat back to enjoy the afternoon.

One of the sails had developed a small tear, so Jack would be busy for most of the day.

Laying in bed for two and ahalf weeks had driven Cossette crazy.

She yearned to get up and move around.

Lazily she walked towards the door to Jack's cabin.

She opened it just enough to peer out.

Jack was up on the foremast repairing the sail.

Opportunity seized Cossette, forcing her to sneak from the room and down into the galley.

She smiled as she saw the unattended pot of fresh stew.

As the ill passenger, Cossette got all of the last servings.

Her grumbling stomach urged her on to take a big spoonful into her mouth.

After wiping the excess away she spotted a lone sword on the large table in the center of the room.

Folding her arms behind her back Cossette walked slowly to the stairwell leading into the galley.

She looked up and watched for anyone coming.

After she was satisfied, she rushed to the table and grabbed the sword.

"Hah!" she exclaimed pointing the sword at a mock enemy.

She did a quick twist and pretendedto block a hit.

"Yer quick, but not quick enough mate!"

She continued with her fake battle, completely ignoring the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

Jack walked through the doorway of the galley.

He had come to fetch his, which he had left on the table earlier that day.

He did not however expect to see Cossette swinging his sword around like a professional.

Jack cleared his throat.

Cossette froze mid swing.

"And don't ye ever come back!" She shouted towards the kitchen.

"Wow, ye really showed him." Jack said walking into the kitchen.

"He's all but vanished, now hasn't he?"

Cossette placed the sword back on the table and began sneaking off towards the doorway.

"Stop." Jack demanded.

Cossette stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"Ooo." She groaned in mock pain.

"Nice try luv." Jack said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up the stairs.

When they reached the main deck, Jack pointed at a mop and empty bucket.

"I expect the entire deck to shine by this evening." He instructed before walking away.

Cossette sneered and began lowering the bucket over the side of the ship.

Just then a wave crashed against the hull and sent salt water flying into her face.

Jack looked up from his position just in time to see Cossette pouting like a wet rat.

Yes indeed, revenge was sweet.

Nearly 8 hours later, Cossette was finishing the bow of the ship.

She put her mop in her bucket feeling accomplished, when the bell for dinner rang, and about 20 pairs of dirty boots stomped all over her clean deck.

Jack walked up to her with a smile.

Cossette assumed that Jack was going to be sympathetic and let her eat as well.

"Better get this done before mornin'." He said almost laughing.

Cossette was enraged.

"How dare ye." She yelled.

"How dare I?!" Jack yelled back.

"Ye abused the hospitality that I didn't need to give ye, and now yer making up for it! Yer lucky I don't keel-haul ye!"

Cossette still being her defiant and angry self, reached up and slapped Jack as hard as she could across the cheek.

Jack stood stunned for a moment then his eyes turned black with hate.

"Yer not even worth the trouble ye crazy sea monster of a woman!" He yelled inches from her face.

"Well, yer a disgusting, ugly, good for nothing disgrace to pirates the world over!" She yelled back.

They stood that way, angry and alone on the deck as darkness began to surround them, for a good 5 minutes.

Finally Jack grabbed Cossette by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his with all of his strength.

Cossette kissed him back even harder.

Jack threw her against the doors to his cabin and released his anger onto her body.

He grabbed her hair and pulled it so her face was looking up at his.

Cossette repeated the treatment, trying to prove her strength.

She dug her nails into his back and sliced his skin under his shirt.

"I HATE you." She spat against his lips.

"Not nearly as much as I do!" He hissed back.

This only made their angry display of passion worse as jack slid Cossette's pants off of her hips and down to her ankles.

Cossette in turn tore his sash from his waist and did the same to his pants.

Jack frocefully grabbed her thigs and lifted them around his waist.

He slammed himself inside of her.

Cossette shreiked as her back was thrown against the door.

Jack dug his fingers into her legs and continued to thrust into her with all of his strength.

Cossette Dug her nails into Jack neck and bit the tan flesh in his shoulder.

Jack groaned as she bit harder into his muscles.

"Ye make me miserable ye disgusting snake of a woman." He said hatefully into her ear.

"Ye really know how to talk to a woman don't ye Captain?" Cossette whispered sexually in reply.

Jack moaned and thrust one more time as Cossette's body began to go rigid against him.

They both fell to the floor as rain began to steadily beat against their skin.

Cossette pulled her pants on and stood.

"Ye make me sick." She said before walking to the galley.

Jack also pulled his pants on and stood.

"What a witch."

* * *

Ok keep reading, TRUST me, this is about to get crazy!!! 


	7. I Hate Doctors

Sorry for how long it took to write this…trust me its worth it!!

* * *

Cossette wiped the sweat from her brow as she pulled a corner of a stowed biscuit out of her pocket.

A few days ago Jack had caught her stealing small amounts of morphine from the medical quarters.

With constant urging she told him it was due to headaches.

Since they were already on course to Port Royal, Jack decided to dish out the money and take her to the doctor after all.

Now 3 weeks later, Cossette's headaches had grown worse and more persistent since the sudden medical lock down on board. The crew had been preparing all day to go ashore and had been tying off sails and ropes and all other sorts of things. Cossette had recently "come across" one of Jack's clean shirts.

She finished braiding back her now shoulder length curls just as the ship lurched into place.

"Come along darling." Jack said taking Cossette's arm in fake courtesy.

She sneered and took his arm.

Jack handed her leather pouch full of money and pointed her in the direction of the Dr.'s Office.

Cossette took it greedily, just thankful to have some time away from the dreadful creep.

She walked bashfully through the decadent town feeling very out of place.

As the medical sign became more clear Cossette shoved the pouch of money into her pocket and straightened her back.

"I hate doctors."

Jack strutted shamelessly through the streets of Port Royal.

126...127...128... He counted the house numbers looking for one in particular.

"129." He said aloud as he stopped in front of a large white house.

Jack took a large step forward and knocked loudly on the door.

Elizabeth opened the door with a startled expression.

"J-Jack?" She stuttered.

Jack just grinned and invited himself into the house.

Elizabeth shut the door behind her and scurried to catch up with her uninvited guest.

"Jack, a little warning would have been nice." She clucked waving a hand at her maids to tidy up.

"Sorry love, I had some business to take care of." He replied taking a closer look at a brass candlestick.

"What kind of business?" She asked taking the candlestick from him.

"The kind that needs taking care of." He said with a proud smile.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes .

"Well then come and have something to eat."

Cossette walked eerily out of the doctor's office.

She looked quickly around for Jack, but after not seeing him she began her walk back to the Black Pearl.

Cossette had been faced with dangerous situations before. Situations where death could have been a very real consequence. This was the first time however, that Cossette could feel the devil breathing down her back.

Determination urged her to pick up her pace , and by the time she was at the Pearl she was in a full fledge sprint. She tore open the door to Jack's cabin and opened every door or drawer in the room. Finally she lay down on the bed feeling defeated. She slammed her fist against the pillow.

Cossette slowly pulled her hand back and picked up the unnaturally hard pillow.

The Holy Bible.

She held the book in her hands as though it were a precious gem. She opened the cover and found a messy list of names.

Coincidentally they were all women's names.

"How sacrilegious of you Jacky." Cossette said rolling her eyes and turning the page.

As she scanned the page for a suitable verse to simplify the madness that had just taken over her life, heavy footsteps neared the cabin door.

When Jack walked in he somehow expected to see Cossette in his room, but he did not expect to see a bible laid out in front of her.

"That bad eh?" Jack asked as he strode over to his desk chair.

Cossette looked up with her eyes full of hate.

"Your complete dirt MISTER Sparrow!" Cossette stood up and aimed the Bible for Jack's head.

Jack winced and prepared for the blow.

Cossette sighed and lay the large book back on the bed.

She covered her eyes with her hands and stood for a moment deciding her next move.

This ailment would have never come to possess her if it hadn't been for this man.

"So, bad news from the Doc. Ey?" Jack inquired, feeling a bit out of place.

Cossette shot Jack another not so content look and threw her hands down at her sides.

"These past few months, I've been tricked into my own kidnapping, I've been forced to do furious amounts of hard labor, but nevertheless I always felt that by some miracle I wasn't trapped on a pirate ship full of demons! I had hope that your heart was not as black as it first appears. But now Captain Sparrow, I see that it truly is just a vast empty space in your chest."

Jack was startled by this answer, yet he still didn't know what had happened with the doctor.

"Look deary, are ye going to live or not?"

The second he asked the brash question, he knew he would regret it.

"Unfortunately , yes." Cossette sneered before stomping out of the cabin.

"Well at least that's the good news, now what's the bad?" Jack wondered aloud .

* * *

Next chapter will reveal it ALL!! Yaya

R&R


	8. Tell me

**Sorry it took so long! **

**please read and give me your opinion.**

* * *

Jack waited in silence as Cossette stood fuming before him. His bone dry sense of humor only made her loathe him more. Nothing about this man could ever possess her to feel any other way towards him.

"Jack, I hate you, therefore this has become none of your business. This unfortunate disaster will not pass in time and there is no medicine to cure it. My life will never be the same. If your goal was to ruin my existence you have accomplished it. You win Captain. I'm throwing the white flag. That's all you need to know." Cossette didn't even bother to hide the subtle tears that had begun seeping out of her tired eyes.

"Darling.." Jack felt the strongest need to comfort her.

"No" That was all Cossette said before leaving the room.

Jack sat on the edge of his bed and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for her behavior.

He felt no emotion towards the woman. She had been a good lay, but that was the extent of it.

"She wasn't that good.." He snickered to himself recalling the two times they had been together.

It Didn't seem like it had been almost 4 months since he had met and lain the devilish woman that had somehow taken over his life and ship.

"4 months." He repeated to himself.

"4 months…."

Jack flew out of his cabin and tore downstairs to search for Delameur.

"WOMAN YE'D BETTER SHOW YERSELF NOW!!" He screamed throwing open doors and crashing into boxes.

Jack finally stumbled into the galley where he found Cossette sitting at the large wooden table picking at a stale biscuit.

He stopped for a second to catch him breath, then proceeded to grab Cossette by the shoulders and lift her from the table.

"Jack what the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked wriggling under his tight grasp.

"TELL ME!" He shouted no more than an inch away from her face.

"Tell ye what?" She asked in return.

Jack slowly put Cossette down and took a step back.

"Are you pregnant?"

Dans l'espoir docile  
Tes ailes fragiles  
Je te devine  
Divine idylle  
L'amour qui sommeille  
Dans un souffle irréel

Ma folie, mon envie,  
ma lubie, mon idylle

Je te vole une plume  
Pour écrire une rime  
Au clair de la lune  
Mon amie l'idylle  
Mon âme idéale  
À la larme fatale

Ma folie, mon envie,  
ma lubie, mon idylle  
Divine idylle

Sur mes vagues à l'âme  
Elle a hissé la voile  
J'ai le mal des chimères  
Le c?ur en flammes  
Des étincelles  
Il faut qu'elle freine  
Si je ferme les yeux,  
elle m'appelle

Ma folie, mon envie,  
ma lubie, mon idylle

Divine idylle  
Mon amie l'idylle  
Je réve idylle  
Divine idylle  
Mon âme idéale  
Mon idylle


	9. Fires and Babies

**Another premonition...things are starting to make sense!**

* * *

Cossette gasped and grabbed her chest.

"Wh- wh- what are you talking about?" She stammered.

"You know full well what I mean and ye'd better give me an honest answer." Jack answered.

"Its really not all that simple.."She tried to refuse, but Jack slammed his fist down on the table before she could come up with an excuse.

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

Jack sat down on the edge of the table and looked straight into Cossette's eyes.

"Were you planning on ever telling me this?"

Cossette shook her head.

"Jack my one and only goal in life is to be a Captain. You have ruined that for me forever."

Jack maintained his deep gaze.

"I wish I cared more for you, but maybe it's better that I don't. You are staying in Port Royal.

I assume you can take care of yourself."

Cossette nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Was all Jack said before standing up and leaving the galley.

Cossette watched his retreat but as he reached the top stair the room caught on fire.

_Everything was hot and white._

_Cossette felt the flames consuming her until she was completely calm._

_Everything went dark._

_She lay with her eyes closed for a few moments before she opened them to see herself in a dark dingy alley._

_Suddenly she felt a horrifying pain that seemed to circulate her entire body._

_"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_She looked desperately towards a moonlight house about 20 yards away._

_Out of the front door appeared Jack covered in blood._

_In his hands there was a bundle._

_The bundle moved and writhed beneath his hands._

_Jack collapsed to his knees and moaned._

_Cossette looked down to see a baby beside her._

_It was a baby girl._

_She reached for her but as she grabbed her , Cossette's hands and arms began to catch on fire again._

_Her entire body was on fire._

Cossette awoke screaming under the table.

She looked up to see Jack standing worriedly above her.

"Cossette." He whispered, touching her face.

She lay still breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Cossette squeezed her eyes closed and felt a tear roll down her cheeks.

"I'm going to die."


	10. I'll do my best

**Much longer chapter, i hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to silent pheonix for my one and only review on chapter 9. EVERYONE KEEP REVIEWING!!**

* * *

Jack sat on the bed facing the balcony where a small strip of moonlight bled onto the deep dark wood beneath his feet.

Cossette lay beside him.

Even though he hated her with every part of his being, he had a hard time letting her sleep on a stiff cot knowing what he know knew. He strongly believed that innocent people should not be punished, and although Cossette was as guilty as he was , their child wasn't.

He let his head drop into his hands. How could he be a father. Of all of his fears this one had never seemed like a real threat. All he had to do was leave her in Port Royal and never look back. Give it a few years and everyone would move on. This time though, something made Jack think twice.

Although he felt nothing but hate and occasional lust for Cossette, she was no good to him gone.

They had come this far and maybe she could still be of some use to him.

Cossette stared at a strand of her hair that lay beside her on the pillow. She cautiously rested a hand on her stomach.

_"Now what am I going to do with you?"_ She thought to herself.

If Jack really did abandon her here, she knew what her fate would be.

Poor beggar woman with a baby to feed. Living off of scraps left behind from venders and change tossed from strangers. All of her life she yearned for one thing and one thing only.

Freedom.

She knew Jack was awake because she could feel him sitting beside her.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"Aye." Was his reply.

"Don't you leave me here to die. You know that is exactly what will happen to me if you do. I'll help ye in every way and one day leave for good. Just give me some time." She begged as bravely as possible.

"Alright." Was all he said before laying down and falling asleep.

Cossette smiled to herself. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The premonition she had suffered from earlier seemed distant and unrealistic now. as relief overcame her she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Cossette was up before dawn.

She knew that if Jack was going to keep her around she would have to make herself useful.

She hated Jack and this blasted ship but unhappiness was a much brighter alternative to death.

So far this morning she had cleaned and straightened up Jack's cabin and office, mopped the stern of the ship, cleaned the galley, and was now making breakfast for the crew.

There wasn't a lot to work with, so she used some eggs from the hens that were kept on board and milk from the goats. Then she mashed up the stale biscuits and fried them to mix in with the eggs.

When everything was set out to eat, Cossette rang the bell for breakfast and stood back as the hungry sailors came crashing in.

She set some aside for Jack and herself and headed up to his cabin.

She knocked politely on his door and waited for an answer.

Jack groaned and stomped to the door. Cossette rolled her eyes and prepared herself to seem loving and devotional.

When the Captain opened the door he smiled and took his plate, then just as kindly shut the door in Cossette's face.

Cossette stood shocked for a moment.

"BASTARD!" She yelled kicking the door.

When there was no reply, other than a satisfied snicker, Cossette made her way back down into the Galley.

As she collected left behind plates and glasses she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Even though she hated Jack she was looking forward to having breakfast with him.

She needed to talk to him about everything that was going on.

Even though they despised each other they had in some way at least developed a friendly rivalry.

Now Cossette was alone and scared, and had not even a friendly enemy to talk to.

As she was washing dishes a familiar set of heavy but unstable footsteps could be heard.

Cossette didn't look up but instead seemed uninterested.

Jack walked into the kitchen area and plopped down on the counter beside Cossette.

He studied her for a few minutes.

She really was beautiful, her messy sun dried brown hair was at her shoulders now, and her cheeks and nose were pink from the sun. She looked to young to be a mother, but watching her wash dishes with a hand towel tied around her waist made her look just the part.

"What can I help you with Captain?" Cossette asked turning to Jack.

Jack could tell she was hurt, but what did she expect him to do?

Wake up and run to the door, invite her in and have some tea ready out of politeness.

"Just seein' why you've taken over the role of momma on my ship." Jack answered.

Cossette dropped the plate in her hand and leaned over the bucket of dirty dish water.

Jack leaned back , a little shocked from her reaction.

"What did I say wrong?" He asked flabbergasted.

"I'm just trying to keep myself busy that's all Jack. You know I'm completely alone in this and I have no one to advise me or talk to me. I guess I was hoping I could impress you into at least being my friend since this does have to do with you too." She explained teary eyed.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't make ye any promises. I'm not a friend type luv, and you of all people should know that."

Cossette looked at him dumbfounded.

"That's all you have to say?" She asked.

"I'm saying I'll do my best." He said nonchalantly.

Cossette grabbed a plate and threw it against the wall.

"So you get me pregnant and threaten to abandon me AFTER kidnapping me and say that you will do your best to act civil towards me!?" She exclaimed.

Jack was still in shock from the plate throwing.

"Cossette calm down." Was his only answer.

"No Jack this is it, I am staying in port royal, I don't want you anyways." She answered before storming out of the room.

Jack stood silent for a moment.

"Jack, you certainly do have a way with women don't ye?"

He looked up to see Gibbs peering down the stairs.

"Aye Gibbs, that I do."

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWW


End file.
